Doghouse
by silencer06
Summary: He wasn't sure what he had done. But she was angry. He was in the doghouse for sure tonight. Nejiten. T because I'm paranoid.


**Doghouse**

**CRASHSHATTERBANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Neji ducked just in time to avoid the vase that had just been hurtled at his head by an enraged Tenten.

"Tenten, stop it," Neji said calmly. He moved forward as though to touch her.

"Stay away from me!" Tenten snarled. She leapt back toward another vase.

Neji moved forward quickly and grabbed his wife's wrist. "Tenten, what is wrong with you?"

Tenten burst into tears. "Let me go you jerk! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" she sobbed.

"You don't mean that, Tenten," Neji murmured.

Tenten simply sobbed louder.

"Tenten I think you need to rest. Maybe we should go to bed early tonig…"

"No! Let me go! Stay away from me! I don't want to sleep in the same bed as you!" Tenten shrieked. She then began sobbing against Neji's chest.

"It's alright… shh…" Neji murmured. He wrapped his arms around her.

She immediately began trying to twist away from him.

Neji had no idea what he had done to upset her so much. However she was angry. He was in the doghouse for sure tonight.

He released her for fear she would hurt herself while she was trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Tenten…"

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight," she stated.

Neji twitched. She, Tenten, his wife, was actually refusing to sleep in the same bed as him. For no reason! WTH!

"Tenten…"

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… You're so mean to me! You don't care about me! Leave me alone!" Tenten sobbed.

"Tenten," Neji growled. "What are you talking about? Of course I care about you. I'm worried you're going to hurt yourself, so I'm not leaving you in here all alone. In fact I'm taking you to the hospital right now."

"No! I don't want to go to the hospital. I don't want to! You're so mean to me! I… I think… please excuse me," Tenten whimpered. She fled to the bathroom.

Neji ran to the bathroom door just in time to hear her throwing up.

"Are you all right, Tenten?"

The door to the bathroom opened up and Tenten whimpered slightly before falling weakly into Neji's arms. "I don't feel good."

Neji stroked her hair. He shifted her in his arms slightly so he could get her to the hospital.

Upon arriving at the hospital Tsunade took Tenten into a room. Neji stood outside the door irritably. He just wanted to know what was wrong with his wife.

When the two women walked out of the room Neji was practically twitching.

"Neji," Tenten whimpered. "I want to go home."

Neji nodded and put an arm around her waist. He gently led her out of the hospital. Once they arrived home Neji led her to the bedroom.

"N-Neji?"

"Hmm?"

"Its all your fault!" she shouted. "You are SO sleeping on the couch tonight!" Tenten then broke into a series of angry mumbled rants where Neji could only catch "couldn't" "hands" "me" in the rant.

"What's wrong Tenten? What did I do?" Neji murmured.

"Hmph, I'm going to bed," Tenten growled. She stalked into the bedroom and locked the door behind her.

Neji, knowing that Tenten wasn't going to change her mind, realized he would be sleeping on the couch.

Oh yeah he was definitely in the doghouse.

**At about 2 a.m**

"Neji."

Neji jolted up off the couch. "Huh?"

"Neji, I'm cold," Tenten whimpered.

Neji blinked unsurely. He knew that Tenten normally wouldn't complain about being cold. So for the life of him he had no idea why his wife was telling him, at 2 a.m no less, that she was cold.

"Can you come to bed with me?" Tenten whimpered.

Neji stood up and walked over to her. "Come on, Tenten," Neji murmured. He managed to get her into bed.

She curled up against him.

"Neji?"

"Hm?"

"I'm pregnant."

Neji nearly fell out of the bed. "W-what?"

"Are you unhappy?" Tenten asked. She sounded frightened.

"No, I'm happy. It was just slightly unexpected at that moment."

"I'm tired, Neji," Tenten whined.

"Okay we'll talk in the morning. I love you Tenten," Neji murmured. He kissed her mouth gently. She snuggled into his chest and soon enough her breathing became light and Neji finally fell asleep as well.

Author notes: … If you don't like it don't read it, don't flame it. I think it's cute. Yeah… I think this came from a song I heard… I didn't like the song but it said something about being in the doghouse tonight… so yeah. Please R&R.


End file.
